Allegra Enchanted
by Story Writer 34
Summary: Ella and Char have a beautiful healthy baby girl, Allegra is her name.Whens she turns nineteen, she has to have a ball and pick who her husband will be.Ella is delighted when Allegra was young she was not 'gifted'--or is she?R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Ella loved to be able to say ''Yes'' or ''No.'' She couldn't say that a year ago when the fairy gave Ella the ''gift'' of obediance.But, the curse was lifted and Ella was able to make her own choice, not just doing whatever she was told to do.Just than, Ella discovered she was pregnent!She told her husband, Prince Char.He was also delighted.  
  
Now, Ella has a beautiful, healthy baby girl.Her name was Allegra, she has beautiful copper hair and brown eyes.So the story begins.....  
  
''Do I have to?'' Nineteen-year-old Allegra inquired.''Yes, you do.Don't you want to find a husband?'' Ella, Allegra's mother replied.''No, I do not.'' ''Well i'm sorry, my dear.You are going to have to.'' Ella said in a end-of-disscusion tone.Allegra swept away to find her father.  
  
When Allegra found him, He said the same thing Ella did.''But, arn't I to young father?'' She pleaded, she did not want to marry at all.''No, Allegra, you are not.Why don't you go try on your gown Ella and I bought you?I think you'll like it.'' He smiled.Allegra didn't reply.She just walked up the stairs towards her room.  
  
''It's beautiful.'' Allegra whispered when she saw her gown.She hugged it tightly to her chest.Maybe--just maybe--the ball wouldn't be so bad after all!  
  
Suddenly, she started to shiver unncessicarily.Then, the coldness left.That was odd, She thought.Without concern she left her room to thank her parents for the ball gown.  
  
When she got around the corner she stopped, she heard her name.Her parents were talkign about her.She hid silently by the door to listen.''I'm just so happy.'' She heard Ella say.''About what?'' ''That Allegra was not 'gifted' by a fairy!It was a curse, not a gift Char.You know that, i'm just so pleased.'' Ella kissed Char.''Of course.I'm happy too.'' She sighed and walked over to her parents.''Hi.'' They looked at her.''Hi''  
  
''I love the gown, thank you!'' She hugged her parents.''oh!Your welcome.'' Ella kissed the top of Allegra's head.''Can I go out for a walk?'' Allegra asked.They nodded and told her to come back before dark.  
  
Allegra held her head high, while holding up her dress for it didn't sweep into the mud she had to walk through.She bumped into someone.She jerked her head so that it was not looking at the mud anymore.''I'm sorry!'' She apoligized.''No, it's my fault.I was not looking at where I was going.'' He muttered, not looking up.''Oh, no.It was my fault!I was too concerned that my dress did not touch the mud that I was not looking at where I was going.'' She got angry, it was her fault!Not his- -whoever his name was.''Fine than, it was your fault.'' He laughed and for the first time looked up.''I'm Derick.And i'm sorry for the accident.'' He kept smiling.''Hi.I'm Allegra--Allegra of Kyrria.'' She introduced herself, Derick gave a little tiny gasp and bowed.''I'm sorry Princess.'' He kept smiling.''Stop treating me like Royalty!For once, i'd like to be normal.'' She picked up some flowers she had dropped when she bumped into Derick.He helped her.  
  
''Fine than, I can do that.I can treat you normal.'' He said, handing her the flowers he picked up.''Thank you for treating me normal, and helping with the flowers.'' She smiled.''Can I walk with you?'' He asked, Allegra nodded.  
  
''So, I never see you around here.Are you locked up in a tower?And did Prince Charming come and save you?'' He teased.''No, actually I don't get out very often.'' She replied.He nodded understandingly.''Did you hear?There is a ball in seven weeks.I'm already getting ready.'' She laughed.''I did hear.'' He picked a few more flowers and handed them to Allegra.''Thank you.'' She added them to her pile.''Will you attend?I'd like to dance with a friend.'' He nodded.''Of course I will be there, would I miss it?Maybe I would if I had to--but other than that, I wouldn't.'' I like him, he makes me laugh! Allegra thought, with a smile.  
  
She shuddered again.This time, it was very noticable.Derick looked at her with alarm.''Are you alright?'' He asked, walking over to her.She half-nodded.''No your not, your cold.Arn't you?'' He took his jacket off and handed it to her.She took it and wrapped it around herself.''But, now you'll be cold.'' He shook his head.''It doesn't matter.I don't want you to get cold.'' She shuddered more violently now.Derick hod gotten worried, even he was not cold and he didn't get cold!What was wrong? Than he noticed Allegra's face getting very blue.  
  
When Ella saw Allegra, she almost fainted!''What happened?!'' She gasped.Grabbing on To Char for support.''I'm not sure.We were just talking, and I noticed that she started shivering.I gave her my jacket to wear so she woudn't get cold anymore.Than her face started turning blue.When I felt her, she wasn't cold at all!'' He explained, he had his jacket off so long he started getting cold himself.Ella smiled at Derick greatfully.''Thank you very much!Where do you live, Derick?'' She asked.''I live in the village of Kyrria your majesty!'' He said proudly.Ella frowned.''You may not go to the village in this time of night, would stay the night here and go back in the morning?'' He smiled.''Thank you very much!May I call my parents?'' He asked, they nodded.  
  
R and R if you like it!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning Derick woke up in a strange house.Than he remembered Allegra and where he was!He shot out of the guest room to find Allegra and see if she was alright, he remembered they put her in her room and piled as many blankets as possible on top of her to keep her warm throughout the night.  
  
When he got to Allegra's room he tilted her door open and sat on her bed, pushing some copper hair away from her face.Something glittered under the blankets.He pulled the blankets off one-by-one until he retrieved what he wanted---a answer to the the glitter was coming from.He stood still--not moving a muscle until Ella wanted to know what he was staring open-mouthed about.She gave a tiny gasp and called (More like screamed) for Char to come.  
  
''She's--she's--she's--a fairy?!'' Derick finally sputtered out.Ella shook her head.''No, my dear.But, why would she have such radiant fairy wings?Only fairy's have wings--'' Ella stopped in mid-sentence.''Mandy!'' Ella called to her cook, also her best friend.Although Mandy was a little old, you could be friends with a older-than-you woman!''Yes, love?'' The old cook smiled, but than frowned at the sight of Allegra.  
  
''Do you know who did this?'' Ella inquired.''I might just have a speck of an idea.Lucinda!'' A smooth-brown-skined fairy with also very much radiant wings appeared in thin-air.''Yes, Mandy?'' Asked the fairy briskly.''What did you do to Allegra?'' Mandy demanded.  
  
Lucinda's brisk expression softened.--just a TINY bit,too.-- ''Well, Mandy.How could you not notice?'' She sighed and looked adoringly at Allegra.''My dear princess, IS a princess,'' She hesitated. ''But not an enchanted one!You forbade me to NEVER give this child a gift--EVER!But you know me.Just last month, I made a very short visit to Allegra when she was sleeping'' -A smirk played accross Lucinda's face-''And I gave her a gift-- a very extraordinary gift!The gift to be a fairy.'' Lucinda finished, with a triumphant face.  
  
Ella gasped.''A fairy?Thats just up there with the 'Gift of obediance'!'' Ella camed down slightly.Lucinda frowned.''Well, Ella.I'm afraid that I cannot change back what i've already given the child.It used up plenty well of my powers just to please the young lady with radiant fairy power--and wings.'' Lucinda did a wobbly curtsie.''G'day, Ella.Mandy, Charmont.'' She dissapeared.  
  
''Well, that went well!'' Derick sighed.Mandy brightened.''Lady,didn't Lucinda say that Allegra had fairy powers?'' She asked.Ella nodded.''Well than, why doesn't young Allegra herself change the curse on her own?'' Mandy suggested.''Of course.'' Dercik clued in, and shook Allegra gently, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Just as planned, she did.''What--whats wrong?'' She murmered half--sleeping.''Nothing.Only the fact that your a fairy now.'' Derick smiled.''What?'' She looked at herself.Just as Ella did, Allegra gasped.''How?" ''Well, love, you see.....'' Mandy explained.Allegra nodded half-way through the story.''So, I must reverse the curse myself?'' Allegra guessed.They all nodded.''Oh, well that must be easy.'' She tried.But nothing happened.She tried several more times, and it worked on the last try.Only--her wings never dissapeared like they bargained for.  
  
''Whats happening?Why arn't the wings dissapearing?'' She asked, alarmed.''I'm not sure.This is only small magic, why don't you find 'ol Lucinda and get her to remove them.'' Allegra frowned.''Why don't you do it Mandy?'' Mandy hesitated.''I'm sorry.I can't.Go--find Lucinda.'' Mandy said hurridly.Is that too much of big magic? Ella thought, but shook it away.''Go do as your told dear.Go ahead, summon Lucinda.'' Ella gave a small smile.''fine than.'' ''Lucinda!Please, come here.I need to speak with you.'' No answer.''Lucinda?'' Allegra repeated, a voice answered.''Yes, my child?'' But no figure was of to be seen  
  
''Can you please remove my wings?'' Allegra fiercly pushed a wing out of her face.''I'm sorry.But, I can't.'' Allegra was mad--Lucinda had done the curse--and she couldn't remove it?''Couldn't-or wouldn't?'' Allegra shot back.Lucinda hesitated.''Now, would you really think old,sweet, dear Lucinda would purposly do that, and not remove it if that is what you desired?'' Lucinda said fakely--VERY fakely.Without any hesitation what-so-ever Allegra replied, ''Yes, I think you would,'' Than she added with a smirk, ''From all the roomers that has spread about you.Don't you ever hear people talking about you?'' Allegra lied, but she was so mad right now, she didn't care what she said!  
  
Lucinda huffed.''I'll only remove the spell if,'' -Allegra could almost hear Lucinda briming with delight-''If you find me.Track down where I am.And than, when you do-'' She added, ''IF you do, I will greatly remove your wings.'' Allegra gulped, how was she suppose to do that?As if someone had just turned off the radio, Lucinda's voice dissapeared.  
  
Mandy hurried over to Allegra.''Hurry, love.Get going, go find that fairy and be back!'' She hugged Mandy, Char and Ella.''Thank you.I love you.'' She said to her mother and Mandy.She turned to Derick, a small smile lingered on his face.''So, be back?'' He inquired.She nodded and hugged him, he hugged her back.''Be back before the ball, i'd really like to dance with you.'' He gave her a small kiss.''Of course I will!'' She said one last goodbye, and fled the house. 


End file.
